PMD: Chrome Rescue Team
by TReXD
Summary: I just want to travel with my companions. But that guy just gives me a quest to stop a civil war. But I can't seem to know how I become a Guildmaster in a first place after that. "I became a Pokemon. I know I am a human though…Am I? Let me find out about that, please."
1. Arc I Chapter 1

**Arc I: Civil War**

 **Summary chapter:** Travelling on different places is fun. Meeting Arceus is not. I just want to find some companions…

 **Characters in this chapter:** OC(Kurogami "Kuro" Dokuro), Arceus

 **Genre:** Adventure/Humor/Drama

 **Rated:** T-ish, but M to be safe

 **A/N:** Read this if you want to know about the Characters Personality. I will make these for introducing new characters.

My first story (That will be published in public). This is Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. I love the games and the manga. This story will be combining to different universes. My story before this is my lost first original fiction story titled: **Memoirs of the Death God**. I lost my draft and I would like to do it again but due to time constraints I can't start it. If I have a time, I will post it on FictionPress (?).(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Flames**? What flames? I will dose it with Hydro Pump because I can't work well while I'm on fire. Do you want to try to be on fire too? (AKA. Fuck you Flames! I can do what I want!) ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

 **Constructive criticism** is appreciated, but not too much! The length and the time I will update will vary. Minimum of 1k length and 1 month. Too busy. (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.)

 **Writer's Block** , shut up, go away, and leave me alone! ┬─┬ ︵ /(.□. ）

 **x.X.x**

 **Personality of New Characters:**

 **Kurogami "Kuro" Dokuro -** I made his character by combining Naruto (Naruto series)'s innocence and prankster as a child, Kakashi (Naruto series)'s lazy and genius attitude, and Mukuro (Katekyo Hitman Reborn series)'s sadistic and mysterious attitude. He was wary to strangers. **Favourite expression:** ◉_◉

 **Kagami and Chrono (passing characters)-** They are both have mysterious and jolly nature especially Chrono. They are always vague. Because they are hiding something to Kuro, they are always having a thin ice between them. **Favourite expression:** ( ﾟヮﾟ) (ﾟヮﾟ )

 **Arceus-** Remember Aizen Souske from Bleach series? Yeah I shove his all personality to Arceus. A nice-at-the-first-glance Pokemon with a hidden agenda. You decide what you think if this is a good one or not. I'm not telling~ **Favourite expression:** ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ

 **Fact 1:** I actually working for an Ace Attorney fic but I just remembered that the MC companions came from the Pokemon world. So I made this first.

 **Disclaimer:** I own some things you knew I own. And some things you knew don't.

Ok, let's start!

 **x.X.x**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the World of Pokemon, Jackass!**

Hey guys and gals let me introduce myself first. My name is Dokuro Kurogami, or is it Kurogami Dokuro in English? Anyways my age is **unknown** (physically 20 or 23 years) and also when and where do I live. In my entire life all I see is Darkness but long story short, someone help me see the light. Sounds ridiculous and cheesy but that's my life in a nutshell. I don't want to talk about it.

After that entire fiasco I moved on and went travelling. I heard from one of my friends that there are different dimensions and parallel universes and ask me if I want to travel with those. I believe him instantly. I already saw what he can do and I don't think I can be shock on what's happening around me anymore. He gave me a device (Which looks like a bracelet, or a watch, but I am inclined on the bracelet) that can be used to travel as a farewell gift and may use as I see it fit. But he also gives me a warning that the device will be reusable again after 7 years.

Ha! I'll just rework it then. They didn't call me the 'Trickster Tinker' for nothing! ...Well if my friends tell me true.

After bidding farewell to my friends, I travel around the world for a bit. I see that he used the device recently as it needs to be recharged for 6 years. That's alright as I like to travel this world. I wanted to call this world my home but looking at the surroundings I don't think so. According to my friends and some of my memories I've gathered in pieces, this world was destroyed a long time ago. Maybe if some of my memories returned I can call it my domain. I'm an amnesiac you see. My friends help me find my memories but in what they know only. I like to recall my memories that I'm sure that only myself known. A long time ago I was afraid of remembering but not anymore.

Finally after 6 years I can finally leave. Seriously travelling at the same place for the past 6 years are kind of boring. Looking at the device (bracelet), I vaguely remember what kind of instructions Chrono tells me about the device. The bracelet has a square screen that is blank at the moment and 7 beads that have a green colour (red if it needs to be recharged) as a strap. He tells me that these beads show how much time it needs to recharged. The only curious thing is when it will recharge. For example, you used it on October 10, xx33. But it will always be charged on January 1 even you are travelled only for 3 months.

But I seriously hate the look. Around the screen is a hideous rabbit. He calls it Chappy and it came from the world he calls "Bleach" universe. He tells me I will gonna like that world due to 'similar' I was to the people there. Ha! As if. Maybe I should check it out for unforeseen future. But not right now. I need to change the design soon.

 **x.X.x**

Today, I am going to the other universe after I put all my belongings in my pocket dimension. Thank you Kagami for this cheat code! Anyways I tap the middle of the screen and make a sign for **four (4)**. I don't know why Chrono was laughing while telling me this. Oh well I will know it eventually. I look at the screen that was suddenly pop up. It was a voice activated. Ugh I hate it. I have some bad (embarrassing) memories about it you see. Chrono tells me that to travel through other dimensions, I need to think and feel where I would like to go. He said that the _will of a person_ makes it work.

Not only the design I will be changing, I will change how the device will work too. I seriously saw how this feature will bite me in the ass if I don't change it in the future. But for now I need to compromise.

Willing to go a place you like sounds difficult. I seriously don't know where to travel. Where would I like to go? What places what would I like to travel?

…Why did I travel in the first place? That's an easy answer.

 **Companionship**. I need companions to travel the world. When I travel to this world for the first time, my companions were both Kagami and Chrono. That journey compels me to travel the world as I thought love it. But when I travelled alone for the first time, I feel something is _missing_. I feel fine for the first year but afterwards I felt sick to myself. I can't speak (If I speak to myself every day, I feel _insane_ for a second there. Just like in the past). I can't share my experience. I can't talk to someone. But most importantly is I feel _lonely_. I hate that feeling. That one is my **hated** companion that never goes away until I saw the light. I don't want to feel that again but I really want to travel so I hide it. I thought when I travel again I will see some people that I didn't see on our previous travel. But after 6 years I didn't see anyone. So it was only 3 of us are here just like Kagami said. I have some vague memories of what happened. He and Chrono knew what happened and them gotten defensive when I ask them about it. Someday I will find out what happened to this world.

Anyways, companions. Both Kagami and Chrono are busy of their own projects so I will leave them for a while. I willed the device to go where I will find my companions. I heard a ding and the device suddenly glows too intense that I need to shield away my eyes with my free arm.

And it goes **black**.

 **x.X.x**

…

…

…

..

.

"Hello? Anybody?!" I shouted, my voice nearly cracking as I remember before I see the light.

It was just like used to be.

 _Front_. Darkness. _Left and right_. Darkness. _Up and down_. **DARKNESS**!

I kneeled to my knees and banged my knuckles to the ground.

No, no, **NO**! Why I am back in here?! Did I suffer enough?

K-Kagami? C-Chrono?

 **A-Anybody?**

A lone tear gaze my cheek as it flows to my chin and **saw** it drop down to the ground.

…

…

..

.

Wait _SAW_?

I looked into the ground and _saw_ my _reflection_ (Water, I realized) and be amazed and _kinda_ relief as I realize that I was not in _**there**_ because there was no reflection and you can't see yourself. Only _Darkness_.

I whooped in joy ay my PTSD is meaningless when there is a _reflection_ and _you can see yourself_. I felt like an idiot. Why didn't I see it _sooner_? Why didn't I feel or hear the water? Ugh. If only the two were here they will surely bonk my head for such behaviour. But I can't stop the maniacal grin that threatening to show at my face. Because I was **free**.

 **x.X.x**

After that _little_ panic, I looked and walked around as I travel through the dark. After an hour (Yes, I counted. This habit will not leave me for a _long time_ ), I saw something shining for a distance. I run towards it and saw something _amazing_.

An animal (?) that look like a deer (Kagami shows me pictures) was _floating_ and around them are 17 different colour stones (?). This magnificent creature has an aura like Kagami, his brilliant radiant aura like a morning sun that gaze the world. This creature was powerful, I'm sure of it. And those stones (?) shown different power of nature but I can't seem to remove my gaze towards the dark one. Kagami says that I have a dark nature. Maybe I got it when I am in the Darkness? I feel I need to touch that stone.

But first I need to talk to this magnificent creature.

"*cough* Ah, greetings. My name is Kurogami Dokuro. It is my pleasure to be your acquaintance. May I ask what's your name is, please?" Those 6 years of travelling without talking seriously makes my trough itch.

"Greetings, Old One ('I am not old!...Right?' I screamed mentally). My name is Arceus and this place was a path towards to the world I reside in, the Pokemon world."

Arceus. The name gives me the chills. So somehow the device worked and will journey to this "Pokemon" world to find some companions that I've looking for. Nufufufu~ I feel exited! What kinds of partners will I met? But first I need to talk to Arceus about it. I feel he was kinda a Pokemon (?) who was governing this place like the 3 of us on my world.

"Hello, Arceus and thank you for telling me about this place. I would like to go to the Pokemon world if you may but may I inquire why you are here?" I ask because why is this magnificent creature in a dark place? My intuition tells be that he (The voice was a he, so I will spoke to him as a male) was waiting for someone. Someone like me. But why?

"Because I feel that you will go here, Old One ('Seriously stop talking to me on that title. What is that mean anyway?'). If this was not a hassle, I need your help." Help. He seriously asking for my help even we just met and exchange pleasantries a minute ago. I want to help whatever it is but this was going too fast to my liking. Troublesome. Well, may as long get to it.

"First of all, you may call me Kurogami. I don't know what this 'Old One' means. Second, I will help you and accept if you tell me what this all about. Third, tell me about your world." The first one is needed, as I seriously don't know what 'Old One' means. I feel that Kagami knows it. The second one is I need information about what he likes to be done. I am not a guy that will just accept a request because I can. I need to know what kind of event I will put it into to avoid headaches later. And lastly I need to know what is the Pokemon world in general. I want to avoid unnecessary travelling without finding my companions first. And I don't want to be ignorant in the first place. If there was someone or something that I will get the information, I want it **now**.

After a minute of thinking, Arceus replies. "Very well, Kurogami. The world of Pokemon houses many different creatures known as Pokemon ('Ha! I knew it.') and humans. They lived in harmony and some humans like to journey with their partner Pokemon to become a Pokemon Trainer. These Pokemon Trainers like to battle and travel around the world." Pokemon Trainer huh? I like that. "But my request is not on that world. ('Huh?') My request is on a certain region that only inhabitats Pokemon. No human was in sight on decades." No human on sight? How the fuck I will go and enjoy there if there will be a mass panic from the inhabitants? My confusion and frustration may be seeing in my face because Arceus chuckles at me. Jerk, that problem was legit. "Don't worry about it as I have a solution to the problem at hand."

The stones (?) that were floating around the Pokemon were slowly flown in front of me as my gaze yet again on the dark one. Because of that, I didn't see Arceus looking at me with a thoughtful look for a second until I look back at him with a questioning gaze.

"These plates ('So they are called plates.') have the power of 17 different nature in my world. There was no Normal-type plate. I can use it to change my nature of the plates I chooses ('He really like Kagami, no doubt about that now'). You will need to use these plates to feel what natures you are but we already know that right?"

I smiled. Because he is correct. I already know I am a Dark-type before I came here but looking at the Dread plate gives me confirmation I am indeed on that nature. I knew the name because the plate tells me. No lies, I swear. When the plates were in front of me, they give me their names and their types. Cool but it gives me the chills. Oops, sorry for the pun.

"So, what do I need to do? Do I need to touch the plate or something?"

The 16 plates go back to Arceus and the only remains are the Dread plate. I, once again gives him a meaningful gaze that asking permission to touch it. He just smiles and nooded. I stop looking at him and gaze back at the plate in front of me and look at it intently. _What will happen if I touch this? Will this plate is the key to go to the place that Arceus says that he needs my help?_ I internally sigh. Seriously, my journey is not starting yet I have already a problem at hand. I froze then afterwards shake my head as I remember Arceus still did not tell me what his _problem_ is and needed my help with. I almost smack myself. I said I will accept if he tells me about it _first_ , yet I am ready to touch this plate! Baka!

"Arceus, before I touch this plate, can you tell me why you needed my help first?"

Arceus just smiles but why I get the feeling it was _faked_? I frowned internally. Kagami was like that too when I asked what happened to the world were residing. He, just like Arceus, smiles and tells me that the event happened decades ago and he can't remember much about it. I hated it. Ever since I woke up(?) in the Darkness I **hated** being lied to. Because once upon a time, I always lie to myself that everything will be alright. Just like I've done with Kagami, I put a neutral face in front of Arceus to hide what I am thinking right now.

"I understand. This land consist of 20 states, consist of nature types of different Pokemon. The land is called United States of Pokemon. I, myself, the President, and my Vice is a Pokemon named Mew. The land is peaceful but there are wanted Pokemons who terrors the land. And I want you to help me defeat them."

As he was talking about the region, I am starting to combine my knowledge about the Politics on both my own world and his'. First of all, one of the places I visited on was named United States of America, which is very _coincidence_ to the name of the region. And those places are called states too. There are 20 states but there is only 18 nature types, so the only answer is the remaining two are neutral states. Secondly, with his short intro about the Politics in his world, I think it has a Democratic republic. But if it is really Democratic, why I feel it becoming Dictatorship or Monarchy? Because I can't see that Arceus be booted out on his position. Sigh. I will walk to the bridge when I get there. But my intuition tells me that this information will be important later on. And my intuition never fails me. Lastly, 'Wanted Pokemons'?

I internally sigh. I do that a lot nowadays. This is a risk, I know, but I was kinda curious too about these 'Wanted Pokemons'. If I refuse, will I be stuck here? I hope not because I may kill someone out of spite for that. And that name is Arceus.

"A question, if may I say, refuse to help you. Will I be stuck here? Can I become Pokemon Trainer instead?"

Arceus frowned at my question. It's a legit question, dammit. "That's alright. You can refuse. And no, you will not be stuck here but you can't become a Pokemon Trainer because I already put the USP's destination in the gate."

…

…

..

.

 **WHAT?!**

"What do you mean by that?!" Fuck! It's a risk, but maybe I don't need to hunt 'Wanted Pokemons' for the rest of my stay here right? I need to make some conditions first before I accept. "No, nevermind. You said I can refuse right? I will accept but I will make a compromise. First, I want to travel in my own way! No escorts, guards, anything! Second, I will hunt for those I think will be really a threat to the region and the states. And lastly, I will do what I want for the rest of my stay there. I will not cross your boundaries but if you cross mine I will show you why they called me 'Death God', got it?" That moniker was slipped by Chrono when he tells me my past. He said they once called me 'Death God' but I think it was unintentional because he suddenly curses and clams up. He didn't tell me anymore after much probing.

Arceus now frowns heavily now. I know it was a bit much but I need it. Especially the last one. Because how could I travel if there was something blocking my path? I need my freedom to enjoy my journey. And also for making some allies and companions that there were no anomaly towards each other. I also gives reassurance (Or threat, my mind cheerfully added) to Arceus that I will leave him in his own devices if he leaves me be.

After what I feel an hour (5 minutes has just past) Arceus answers. "I understand but I also have a few conditions as well. First, you will be drop down to one of the neutral states. The residence and office I am residing is on one of the neutral state, Solaris. The other is called Lunaria, a state that was on civil was at the moment. Second is a quest, please stop the civil war on Lunaria. And lastly, please tell me if you are on Solaris-" In this, my eyes narrowed. "No you misunderstand. I just want to meet you and maybe show you a tour to the palace. So, what do you say? Do you accept?"

Hmm…not a bad one per se. Arceus is very cunning indeed. I will start on one of the neutral state, one on his office, and one on a civil war. I want to drop on Lunaria just to tick Arceus but it will be a problem because I don't know much in this world and it will be hard to move if all of the corners are on a conflict. On the matter on stopping the civil war, it will be doable. I want to go to Lunaria first to help immediately but like what I think on the first condition, there will be a problem. And also I need to gather information about it to not make any rash decisions. The last condition, surprisingly, has the least problem occurring. I can get a tour on Arceus' residence/office. But I can't gather much information if someone joins me. Decisions made, I looked at Arceus and gaze back to the still floating Dread plate.

I smirk. Cunning indeed. "I accept." I said as I touch the plate and there was suddenly a dark light engulfing me. It was a little unnerving. I suddenly gets smaller, and smaller, and _smaller_. The hell?! After the light fades away, I gaze at the ground and become too shock that I froze. The he…

Suddenly, a black hole appeared and, yep you guess it, it's in my feet. I just looked at Arceus with a bit of frustration and betrayal. That asshole just smiled and wink while one of his feet was moving left and right doing a parody of a wave.

But I will have the last laugh.

"WHEN I CATCH YOU, I WILL NAME YOU HM SLAVE!"

 **x.X.x**

 **Publish Date: 10/08/16**


	2. Arc I Chapter 2

**Arc I:** Civil War

 **Summary chapter:** I met Lucas, a Riolu who rescued me after falling through the sky. But I think he is the one who needs rescuing. "You want to be…my best friend?" "Yes, I am"

 **Characters in this chapter:** OC(Kurogami "Kuro" Dokuro/Zorua), Riolu(Lucas)

 **Genre:** Adventure/Humor/Drama

 **Rated:** T-ish, but M to be safe

 **A/N:** Just enjoy. This story will have dark and sexual themes later on. Just saying.

Some events in this story overall were gotten by different Anime and Games. Guess some of them!

 **x.X.x**

 **Personality of New Characters:**

 **Lucas Aura –** Hayato (Katekyo Hitman Reborn series)'s and Naruto (Naruto series)'s all attitude mash up later on. But for now it's all Naruto. **Favorite  
expression**: (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

 **Fact 2:** The name Lucas Aura is previously known as Lucary Aura. Yes I suck at names a long time ago (And even now :P).

 **Disclaimer:** I own some things you knew I own. And some things you knew don't.

 **x.X.x**

 **Chapter 2: Freefalling to a New Adventure**

Previously on PMD: Chrome Rescue Team

 _I smirk. Cunning indeed. "I accept." I said as I touch the plate and there was suddenly a dark light engulfing me. It was a little unnerving. I suddenly gets smaller, and smaller, and_ smaller _. The hell?! After the light fades away, I gaze at the ground and become too shock that I froze. The he…_

 _Suddenly, a black hole appeared and, yep you guess it, it's in my feet. I just looked at Arceus with a bit of frustration and betrayal. That asshole just smiled and winks while one of his feet was moving left and right doing a parody of a wave._

 _But I will have the last laugh._

" _WHEN I CATCH YOU, I WILL NAME YOU HM SLAVE!"_

 **x.X.x**

Oh um, hey. I don't know what's going on but after I fell in that black hole I saw myself in the sky.

Freefalling.

Fucking shit of an asshole.

Seriously that Arceus will gonna get it when I stop falling to my death.

I stop thinking about my impending death for a second and looked around my surroundings.

The sky was so **vast** that I feel I am going too consumed by them for a second. Their colours were vibrant orange, as the sun was starting to set. The sky here is not like in my world. Free from destroyed buildings, those creatures called Pokemon that can fly are freely waving their wings up in the air, full of freedom and peace.

I looked into the ground, and saw a magnificent sight.

Buildings, unlike to my world, are not damaged. And they have lights. **Lights**! I never saw something this beautiful and so pretty. There are also many Pokemon roaming around, whatever they want to do at night. They maybe have a festival or something to make this town (Or city, with how vast this place is) lively tonight. I also saw a large building that looks like a castle in a distance. This place must be Solaris, one of the neutral states.

Ok, stop the sightseeing in the meantime! I am very close to the ground, or water for that matter. I tried to will to fly, like Kagami said that I can. My wings, unlike those birds, are made of bones. I don't really know how a wings made of bones can fly if there are no muscles but he insist that all do I need is my _will_. The bone wings are just a _manifestation of my will to fly_. Of course I tried to do it before I came here. I am very glad it was just a manifestation because I have many crash courses to be done in those 6 years. But I will try it now!

Starting now…

…

..

.

I am waiting…

…

..

.

Come on…!

…Shit. It's not working. It is maybe because of my new body?! Now of all times- My journey is not starting **yet** here I am on the verge of my death. Ye gods…

I closed my eyes as the water gets nearer and nearer preparing for the worst.

*SPLASH*

 **x.X.x**

…

..

.

" **Gotcha Kuro!"**

I opened my eyes to see who shouted. My surroundings are different on where I previously fell. First of all, there was no colour other than grey. It happened before. This indicates that this is one of my memories that I've forgotten. The only colour available is mine, Kagami, and Chrono. And also…

" **Hey asshole, why did you do that?!"**

…I can't control my movements. Brr, it was really creepy.

' **What is Kagami thinking, shoving me like that? Now I am all wet.'**

…And I can read his (My?) mind. Seriously I want to know my forgotten memories but not always because of this.

I swam towards the boat and Chrono held my hand to get up to it. I smiled at him but frowned when I saw Kagami walking towards us.

" **So can you tell me why did you push me out on the boat?"**

Kagami just hug me on the shoulders in the back. I shivered at the touch due to how wet I am but my face and body betrayed none of what I'm feeling right now.

" **Come on Kuro! All you done are work and work! Too boring if you asked me. You need to relax for once."**

Chrono just looks at what's happening in front of me and smiles. **"Kagami is right for once. Kuro, I know you are the busiest than us but you need to relax. And this is one of the times that we 3 are not busy for a day."**

I just huff but looked at both of them with a knowing look. **"Duh, because it's Sunday. But what about my schedule? Those humans-"**

" **-Will still be there."** Kagami interrupted. **"Leave them today. And tomorrow, you will do what you need to be done. That can wait."**

I laugh. I can't believe I am very open to them before. What happened after the world destroyed? What happened to _us_?

I raise my hands in a placing manner. **"Ok, okay you win. Now before I forgot."**

I shove both of them outside the boat and fell towards the water. I just looked at them and smirk while the two of them looked at me with half-threatening, half-amusement gaze.

 **x.X.x**

…

…

..

.

"–ello? Good morning. Are you alright?"

I awoke, for real this time, and looked at the person in front of me.

A bluish Pokemon, with an unruly hair (?) between his ears. There are also a look-alike earrings that in below his ears. Maybe that's his hair? A bone like manner was sticking to his two back hands. Oh, and he looks like a dog. A jackal to be precise. Maybe these Pokemon looks like animals but just evolve?

I looked at him with a questioning gaze, and also uncertainly. _What if I was a prisoner or something?_ I hope not because that will be troublesome.

"Uh yeah I am. Are you the one who helped me?"

The guy was just smiles and gives me a thumbs up (A parody of it, he has no thumb).

"I am. My name is Lucas Aura, a Riolu. Nice to meet you…"

"Kurogami Dokuro. You can call me Kuro if you like." My voice becomes lower for a second. "Can you tell me what am I? I am a human (?) but I feel smaller. I think I become a Pokemon." My intuition tells me that this Riolu, Lucas, is a trustworthy guy. So I will trust him for giving him half-truth information. This intuition of mine never fails me and I will trust what I'm feeling right now.

Lucas just looks at me like I've grown a second head. I just smiled at him and tell him that it's true.

"Are you sure? You looked like a Zorua through your left eye is different. Are you sure you don't have amnesia or something?"

I looked at my body and the mirror that was just standing on my right side. The bracelet that Chrono gave me is still here, in my right front leg, just smaller to give way to my smaller size. I am very glad that he makes it indestructible. The first time I looked at my appearance, it reminds me of a fox. My hair (Fur?) has a colouring black with red highlights. I now walk on four feet, which I'm sure will have some time getting to. I don't know why but I still retain my left eye and my collar. My left eye has a black sclera than white and the cornea is yellow (Or gold if it was in the sunlight) with white in the centre. The collar is… **special**. Overall it was cute and menacing at the same time.

"So I am a Zorua huh? I have amnesia before I came here but not when I become Pokemon. Can you tell me what kind of Pokemon am I?"

So Lucas tells me everything about a Zorua in his knowledge about them. They are called Tricky Fox Pokemon, who likes to play pranks. They are also great at illusions to protect themselves from harm. I think I know why I become a Zorua. My personality and some of my mastercraft are like this Pokemon. My Henge and Genjutsu are the greatest than both Kagami and Chrono combined. He also tells me that Pokemon can also evolve. I have a theory that common animals evolve to a Pokemon and this is the closest I got. My evolution is called Zoruark and his, Lucario. I hope to evolve soon as I want usable hands at the moment.

Lucas then eyed me uncertainly and looks like he wants to tell me something but he was hesitant to do so. I smiled at him and caress his head. He then blushes in what I think is embarrassment. He was cute.

"Come on. Speak up. What do you want to tell me?"

Lucas then bowed at me. There was a quick memory that someone is bowing to me too but it also quickly vanishes. I shook my head to clear my headache. "My sister is trapped in a cavern outside the city. Please help me rescue my sister! The guards stopped me from going because they told me we have a law that you need two or more Pokemon to go to a dungeon and outside the city. I tried to sneak outside successfully but I saw you at the beach unconscious. So I bring you back at the house to heal you."

I looked at him with a neutral face but internally I was laughing so hard. He-He's trying to guilt me! But I think it was unintentional because on how innocent he looks. And his cuteness intensifies when his big eyes of his began to tear. Oh fuck I want to teach him how to use his talent! I tried not to laugh at my magnificent idea. But first I need to help his sister that was trapped in a cavern. And what are these dungeons? I feel Lucas will be my best companion here.

"Sure, no problem. Lead the way, Lucas. Let's go." I ruffled his hair again and jumped from the bed. My dexterity increases due to my smaller build but I need to practice walking. I will try using my illusion later when I meet the other Pokemons.

 **x.X.x**

I quickly gained my normal speed after a minute walking towards the city gates. I know this was massive but I can't believe it was too big of what I thought it must been. It was already morning because I slept throughout the night. Lucas tells me they have a festival going on and it last on 3 days. This is the last day. I hope I can attend because I've never gone to any festivals before. Oh sure we 3 are always on a feast if we meet but that's it. Today it was the whole city so there are many Pokemons who will attend. I always want to meet new people.

We met the gate guards (Lucas tells me they are Machoke) who, yes, guarding the gate. They looked at me with a sceptical looks. _Is a Zorua that rare or is it my appearance?_ They then remove my gaze at me (I inwardly sigh at that) and look at my companion here. They are looking at him…with _hatred with their eyes_? Why? I wear my neutral face while looking at the event in front of me.

"Hey brat, what are you doing here? Did I tell you that you can't go out without someone?!"

Lucas just smirk at the guards which I know instantly was _faked_. I don't know much about Lucas but I knew there was something going on. Oh yes, his expression were perfect which I'm sure it was done a lot of times but I knew to look **underneath the underneath**. And also I am a master of that expression so it will never works for me.

"I have my partner here! Hey, Kuro come here." I walk closer at him. "This is Kurogami, a Zorua, and my best friend!" I gaze at Lucas with shock expression inwardly. Best friend? I looked at him and tried to look for a hidden agenda. But no, I cannot find it. He was really thinking that I am his best friend. I smiled at him with a proud glint with my eyes. Then so be it. Lucas will be my best friend. And I will help him no matter what.

The guards gaze at me again with uncertainly. "Sir, are you sure? This guy is-" The another guard interrupted and whispered to him. "Shh! It was forbidden!" Forbidden? I narrowed my eyes at the guards. So there was a conspiracy going on.

I made closer to Lucas that was close to hugging to the side. He blushes (Too cute) to my protectiveness to him. If I am gonna protect him as a best friend, so be it. "I am. My best friend and I have a business outside so we need to out to the city. You will not be on our way… **right**?" I smiled at them while using my Gen-no, Illusion of a deadly aura. I call it Despair Aura. It was very effective if you want to tell someone (Kagami) to do your bidding.

The two guards nodded quickly that the head feel come off any second. We bid them farewell and be on our way. I smirk. I still have it.

 **x.X.x**

While walking to our destination, Lucas keeps gazing at me with something like idolization and another that I don't know what. I feel unveiled at this so I need to tell him to stop. This is also a great time to tell me what is going on with him between the guards.

"…Lucas what is it? You keep gazing at me like that."

I saw Lucas blushes with pink cheeks, now it was red. "N-No reason! I-I just-Agh! Kuro!"

I tried to keep my dignity intact to be shock, but no avail. I missed my step. "W-What is it?"

He looks to the ground and avoid gazing my thoughtful eyes. "…What you said in the gates. Is it true? You want to be…my best friend?" He tells me with his voice softer and softer in each question that I need to be closer to hear. My nose is now touching his and looks at him with a proud glint in my eyes.

"Yes am I." I said with uttermost conviction. "I am now your best friend. And I will help you for whatever problem you have. I will never leave you, Lucas. Believe it." I smirk when Lucas look at my eyes. After a minute he opens his mouth and blushes deep red.

"T-Too close!" Lucas squeaked and I just laughed hard at his expression.

"You are too cute when you blush." I said as I look at bewildered expression on his face. I think I just found a new colour. "Let's go Lucas. We still need to rescue your sister."

"R-Right!"

 **x.X.x**

We are now at the beach. Lucas said that I was found by him on the exact location we are standing right now. I looked at him while he was looking at the sea with a conviction in his eyes. I think it's time to ask him about that.

"Lucas, about what happened earlier. What is that? Is something wrong?"

Lucas suddenly flinched and looked at me in uncertainly. I think he found a positive reaction because after a minute he started to talk while he gaze back again to the beach. "My sister that I told you to be rescued is not really my sister. I was adopted when I was an egg. When I came in the city there was a huge battle between the Life and Destruction Pokemon. After that, some of the Pokemon and buildings perished. They blame me about it because I was the only Pokemon hatched that day. The Yin-Yang Festival is for remembering the ones who died that day. My birthday is yesterday and I always go to this beach to celebrate. It was coincidence when I met you. When I wished I need someone to help me rescue my sister I saw you. I think you are my birthday gift for me." Lucas sniffed, nearly cracking as a lone tear was rolled down in his cheeks.

I just looked at him in sadness while he was talking. Is it really a coincidence? Maybe but I feel I am glad that Lucas found me not the others. So they hate him because of coincidence of his birth? How gullible of these Pokemon. I mused. But Lucas has a strong will and character. He never let their hatred defeat him. He use those hate to make him stronger. I felt prouder for a second. I feel proud that he thinks that I am his birthday present. And I am also proud to be his best friend.

"Lucas." I said as I wipe that lone tear away. "I am proud to be your best friend. Don't forget it." I smiled at him and ruffled his head. I don't know why, but I like ruffling his hair. "Now let's go. Don't go moping around. We need to rescue your sister right?"

He looks at me with wide eyes. I don't think he gets affection from others other than his sister. I frowned at the thought. Then as his best friend I will be more affectionate to him.

(Even I don't really know what affectionate is…)

He then smiles, a big one, genuinely and I smiled at the sight. "Let's go!"

Together, we walk before the entrance to the Beach Cavern. I don't know what will happen out there, but we will be prepared. Together.

 **x.X.x**

 **Reviews and answers:**

 **Kurama The Platinum Zoroark** – Thank you for thinking that this is FUCKING BRILLIANT! And the only words that I can give you are I KNOW RIGHT?! Thank you for being my first reviewer~

 **f1uffy5prinkles** – This is a special mention to you, fluffs! Thank you for being the first who followed this story~

 **Publish Date: 10/18/16**


	3. Arc I Chapter 3

**Arc I: Civil War**

 **Summary chapter:** Lucas's sister will kill me. I'm sure of it! Is this how you greet your saviour?! "Lucas, hide me from this mad woman!"

 **Characters in this chapter:** OC(Kurogami "Kuro" Dokuro/Zorua), Riolu(Lucas), Blissy(Lala)

 **Genre:** Adventure/Humor/Drama

 **Rated:** T-ish, but M to be safe

 **A/N:** Enjoy. I was late to post this chapter because I just gained my internet again 3 days ago. I was busy that day (…Reading Fanfiction).

Then yesterday is my birthday so busy as well.

After that long time of thinking I have a decision to make. There will be Romance (Shounen Ai/Yaoi), lemons included. I've never done something like this but I want to try it out. I want to practice different writing styles and genre especially on romance.

Oh and I tried to make my first original fiction again: Memoires of the Death God but I want to focused on this one so its slow going. When I first started it years ago as a draft it was lost when my hard drive died. Along with my other files. :

 **Just a heads up!** Level-up system is present, but you can learn more than 4 moves. HP/PP is non-existent but you can heal while walking. Being tired means low health, while the presence of blood is severe.

You can link moves anytime, anywhere, but you can only link 4 moves for a limit to not make it sounds too overpowered.

You can also do some moves that are impossible to learn, but possible through the presence of something. (Ex. Why the hell Zorua can't learn Bite? He has teeth!)

 **x.X.x**

 **Personality of New Characters:**

 **Lala Fae –** Very overprotective of his adoptive brother, Lucas. Meeting Kuro intensifies it. She has also the smile of Unohara (Bleach series)'s, making her very horrifying. Times two if you combine Sakura and Anko (Naruto series). Not your average Blissy, just a medic that will chain you in the bed just to get you healed. **Favourite expression** : ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

 **Fact 3:** When I am thinking of the name of Blissy I just remembered To Love Ru's Lala Deviluke without a reason so…Lala Fae is born. I derive the word fae from fairies.

 **Disclaimer:** I own some things you knew I own. And some things you knew don't.

 **x.X.x**

 **Chapter 3: Beach Cave? No, it's a Cavern!**

Previously on PMD: Chrome Rescue Team

" _Lucas." I said as I wipe that lone tear away. "I am proud to be your best friend. Don't forget it." I smiled at him and ruffled his head. I don't know why, but I like ruffling his hair. "Now let's go. Don't go moping around. We need to rescue your sister right?"_

 _He looks at me with wide eyes. I don't think he gets affection from others other than his sister. I frowned at the thought. Then as his best friend I will be more affectionate to him._

 _(Even I don't really know what affectionate is…)_

 _He then smiles, a big one, genuinely and I smiled at the sight. "Let's go!"_

 _Together, we walk before the entrance to the Beach Cavern. I don't know what will happen out there, but we will be prepared. Together._

 **x.X.x**

The entrance to the cavern is, let's just say, **huge**.

It has a dome shaped made of stones and seashells. Some seaweed was also seen on the edge of the entrance. Maybe it was because it's on under the sea for a period of time due to the damp environment. This dungeon was in a middle of the sea.

I and Lucas just got in here due to a little elevated passageway that I'm sure it was also submerge by the sea in a period of time. If he came here while it was still dark, he cannot cross it due to high tide.

I sigh at the thought. I'm glad we came here on the morning then. I think his sister did come in on yesterday morning for an errand and was trapped due to high tide. I gaze at the Pokemon beside me, still wearing that determined expression. I forgot who and what Pokemon is Lucas' sister. Or I just forgot to ask?

I was bewildered to myself. I always say that I will not accept any request without information and yet I accepted right away. Is it because Lucas rescued me? Or is it because I instantly trust him? But why?

"Hey, I kinda forgot, but who and what kind of Pokemon your sister is?" I said as I looked at him with a questioning gaze. My mind is still spinning at the revelation at the moment.

Lucas think for a moment (Arms at cross to each other, head turn sideways. Cute pout) and said, "My adopted sister is a Blissy named Lala Fae. She was a Medic. She said she needed some ingredients on a potion she's making and goes to the depth of this dungeon."

I can't resist ruffling his hair due to his cuteness. He was such a good little brother.

"H-Hey, stop that!" Lucas shouted, blushing to the affection as he tried to remove my hand in his head. Even he was the tallest at the moment due to he was bipedal and I'm not. Ho oh~ I don't think he has a fiercely attitude he was hiding in that happy-go-lucky attitude he was parading. Maybe it was because he was starting to be comfortable with me?

"It is because I think you are a good little brother. " I said as I eventually stop caressing his head. "Now let's go. Time's waiting."

 **x.X.x**

While walking, Lucas gave me a rundown on what a dungeon, or 'Mystery Dungeon' as he calls it.

It is called Mystery Dungeon because **(1)** the places (Or floors, as Lucas said) are always random after you finished, escaped, or kick-out when you defeated. **(2)** You can't die, just booted out the dungeon along with half of your money and belongings. But Lucas told me that there are some dungeons that you can die. **(3)** Some floors are fixed, and mostly if it was at the end of the dungeon.

Exploring these dungeons sounds exciting, I mused. There are also jobs that you can do from so-called Peliper Mail Service and Guilds. These Jobs varies from Rank (E to Star Rank), by rescuing to finding an item. And there are also Bounty Jobs. Is this Arceus told me about 'Wanted Pokemon'?

I looked at Lucas and amazed at his knowledge about these 'Rescue Team'. It was too specific and very throughout that I think he wants to be in a Rescue Team. No, I am sure Lucas wants to be in a Rescue Team with his voice and actions. Maybe it was his dream.

Dream…how long do I dream? My dream (Or my goal to be specific) was completed a long time ago after I got out of the Darkness. But now…

What is my _dream_? What do I _want_?

'Maybe…' I thought as I gaze at the back of Lucas. 'Maybe I should try this "Rescue Team". I may find something worthwhile while I'm here. And I also like to travel. Exploring is like traveling, right? Exploring with… _friends_. I like the sound of that.'

My thoughts is what I think became too long when Lucas suddenly pop-up in front of me. I was shocked and tried to stop gasping. I never sense him! I berated myself for was an amateurish mistake. What if it was an enemy?!

I remember once, when I first encounter a Shade. I was too occupied with my thoughts when it also happened. That experience helped me to become self-aware in the future. It seems that I need to train more.

"Kuro?" Lucas looked at me with a questioning gaze. "You stopped walking for a second. Are you alright?"

"I am. Don't worry about it. I am just thinking about something and I became too deep. Sorry." I said as I sheepishly smile at him.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Where was I…Oh, I forgot. We will encounter some Wild Pokemons along the way. They suddenly appeared years ago, when the Life and Destruction Pokemon battled along with these Mystery Dungeons. Wild Pokemon are vicious, and will attack you on sight. They will return after a while when you defeated them so there's no end to them."

'Wild Pokemon' you say? So there are some Pokemon that are rabid like Shades. You can't kill them to end their suffering, they are just going back. But if some dungeons like Lucas said is true, that they can be killed, but it also applies to us. We need to get stronger first if we want to tackle that kind of place.

"I see." Then I send him a smirk which I know will send a chill to his spine. I succeeded. "You have a throughout knowledge about these 'Rescue Team', Lucas. Do you want to be an Explorer?"

"YES!" He shouted, and it was heard throughout the cavern. "I will be the best Explorer in the World and they will finally acknowledge me, someone important! Believe it!" Woah..! His _emotions_ … He really wants to be an Explorer so badly just to acknowledge him?

"But I already acknowledge you." I immediately stated, in which Lucas suddenly in front of me with a genuine grin and shocked expression at the same time. But I don't know who was the most shocked. Me or him?

"R-Really…?!" He exclaimed, somewhat bewildered expression as he tried to hold my hands (Front legs). So now, I am standing on my hind feet, balancing, while he was holding my front. It was awkward, I tell you.

"Y-Yeah, now can you please…?" I said awkwardly tried to give him that **look**. Fortunately Lucas knew what I'm talking about and immediately let go of my hands.

"S-Sorry. Spun of the moment there." He answered; sheepishly smile tugging on his lips. I just sigh at that. Seriously because of these sheringans we will not be finished before noon.

 **x.X.x**

Lucas told me that we can descent (Or ascent, depending to the place) through the dungeon with the help of a stairs. So we tried looking for it.

Unfortunately there were complications.

Two Wild Pokemon (Shellos and Kabuto) sees us and attack. I was just starting to attack back when I saw one of the enemies on the back was preparing for an attack; not for me, but for Lucas. He didn't saw it as he was busy attacking on the front.

Gods damn it! I need to protect him! I used Pursuit to make haste as I don't have any speed based attack at the moment. After this, I will train my techniques first before going out!

Sigh. All of my attacks I learned before going to this world are useless as I can't use them. I need to study these further.

*BAM!*

I successfully knocked out Shellos and using the opportunity, I used Scratch to damage it further. Lucas was just shocked at the moment that he stopped attacking. "Don't just stand there!" I shouted, still feeling the adrenalin that was going through my veins. "Just attack the Kabuto. I've got the Shellos!"

So Lucas did that. I tried to weaken his defence by using Leer and attacked again with Scratch. I tried to look at Lucas in concern but I am busy at the moment. He can do it, I told myself. He has the most experience than I anyway.

The Shellos attacked me with a normal one (Looks like Body Slam but Lucas told me it's different) and tried to dodge but failed. It hurts yes, but not that much. I think it needs a dozen normal attacks to boot me out of the dungeon.

I am not a masochist, thank you very much.

I tried to fight back, again using my strategy (Leer+Dodge+Scratch) and finally defeated the Shellos. It just disappeared like a ghost. Creepy.

Kabuto is the only remaining. He tried to Scratch Lucas but he dodges it. Lucas then used Quick Attack then a normal one to finally defeat him. And I didn't help him at all! I felt proud to him but…

"Hey Lucas, are you hurt?" I asked him with a concern gaze.

"I'm alright, don't worry." He said as I tried to ruffle his head when he dodges. I narrowed my eyes towards him.

"You're hurt. " I stated as I opened my Pocket Dimension (It still work, thank gods. I will go ballistic if it didn't) and opened a first aid kit. Lucas blushes at being caught but became curious of what am I doing. "What is that?" He asks as I tried to find some medicine.

"…It was a first aid kit. I will try to fix your wound." I answered after a long minute. I then looked at him in question. "If you don't know what this is, then how come you can heal yourself?"

"With this." He said as he open his backpack and got something. It is a blue-coloured fruit. "This was called Oran Berry. If I eat it," And he eats it in one gulp. Wow. "It helps me to heal. We can also walk as the damage will slowly heal itself."

Wow. I don't know what to say other that amazement. A berry that helps you heals? _Doable_. Self-healing while walking in the dungeon? **Impossible**.

This world was getting weirder by the day.

"…Okay." And that's all I can say to that. I need to go to the library or something after this to stop me for always getting shocked and amazed.

 **x.X.x**

After a dozen or so enemies (Someone in my mind tells me I 'level up to 6'. What the _fuck_. But I feel stronger after that. Weird), we are finally at the end of the dungeon. We are on perfect health (We walk while trying to avoid enemies) and levelled up to 8. We are now ready to rescue Lucas' sister…

…?

Maybe not.

Why? Because I just saw the Blissy that needs rescuing was kicking an already down Pokemon. An Ekans and a Koffing. I think we need to rescue the downed Pokemon than her at this moment.

"Sis what are you doing?!" Lucas shouted. I kinda forgotten he was here at the moment. He was mumbling about something like 'Not again' and just leave him be.

The Blissy named, if I remember, Lala Fae stop kicking those poor Pokemon and look at Lucas.

"Oh hey lil' bro! What are you doing here? I was just gonna blast this so-called 'Team Rocket' out of the dungeon when you came." She then looked at me. I was just gonna introduce myself when she interrupted. "Ohhh who's this? Your friend? Your boy friend? Your 'boyfriend'?" She narrowed her gaze to me at the moment.

Huh? What's a problem of being a 'boy' friend to Lucas? He said I am his best friend. Is my gender the problem?

"Hello Ms. Fae, my name is Kurogami. And I am Lucas' best 'boy' friend. He said so himself!" I introduce myself to her in a proud voice. Because I need to show that I am proud of being his best friend.

But then suddenly Lucas blushes deep scarlet and smoke coming out of his ears. And his sister…

…attacked me!? What the heck is going on here?! Is this how you greet your saviour?! Her gaze at me at the moment had one meaning. Lucas's sister will kill me. I'm sure of it!

I immediately hide behind Lucas. "Lucas, hide me from this mad woman! Why is she suddenly like that?! Is being your best friend a problem to her?"

Unfortunately Lucas was still in daze at the moment.

"Don't hide behind Lil' bro's back, you sick bastard!" She shouted at me and attacked. I tried to dodge but no avail. I've taken a full blown punch and pushed me on the wall.

Gah!

My eyesight began to dim and I can't get up due to my body became tired all of a sudden. And then I feel a sudden taste of iron in my mouth.

Blood. I was internally bleeding from that one punch? What about her other attacks? I tried to sit and raise my head to meet my doom.

Is this the end?

It was then that Lucas suddenly appeared in my front, protecting me from upcoming attack. 'No, don't!' I tried to get up, but failed. 'Is he nuts? Why are you protecting _me_?' I then remember a quick memory of someone protecting me. Before I shook my head for a sudden headache…

He, like on the memory, gets the attack head on and push backed. In me.

Ugh.

But Lucas stands on, tired but still standing. I think I just got a Critical Hit earlier, I mused.

"Sis, what are you doing?!" He repeated, as he gulps a lot of air and continued. "This is all a misunderstanding! Kuro is my friend, my 'boy' friend. Not 'boyfriend'! We've just met!"

"And you just became a friend after that? You know you are a pariah in the City. Did you seriously meet him a short while and believe him instantly?!"

"YES!" Lucas shouted with all his might. If I have strength to do so, I will gape at him for that statement. M-My friendship is very important to him that he protects _me_ from harm?

I don't know how and where I gotten my strength from but I stand up and walk near him and gave one of my genuine smiles and said in a whisper.

"Thank you for believing in me."

And I black out after that.

 **x.X.x**

 **Reviews and answers:**

 **Kurama The Platinum Zoroark** – Thanks for pointing that out. I will try to look for more grammatical errors in the future. I admit this is the first time I've done a first-person view story so there may be some problems down the line, but these problems will serve me to be better next time. :L

 **f1uffy5prinkles** – Why, thank you! Please, do enjoy my next chapters.

 **DivisableRose2** – You know I am honestly surprised that someone followed this story. I appreciate the gesture. Shout out to you, Divi, as the first follower of this fic. Thanks!

 **Publish Date: 11/13/16**


End file.
